idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sugaya Risako in Gruppenreleases
Sugaya Risako geboren: 04.04.1994 Alben: 2004.07.07 1st Chou Berryz (Berryz Koubou) 2004.12.22 Petit Best 5 (Hello! Project) 2005.11.16 Dai 2 Seichouki (Berryz Koubou) 2005.12.21 Petit Best 6 (Hello! Project) 2007.08.01 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu (Berryz Koubou) 2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (Hello! Project) 2008.09.10 5 (FIVE) (Berryz Koubou) 2010.03.10 Shugo Chara! Song♪Best (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) 2010.03.31 6th Otakebi Album (Berryz Koubou) 2011.03.30 7 Berryz Times (Berryz Koubou) 2012.02.22 Ai no Album 8 (Berryz Koubou) 2013.01.30 Berryz Mansion 9 Kai (Berryz Koubou) 2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (Hello! Project) 2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (Hello! Project) 2014.06.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (Hello! Project) 2014.06.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 (Hello! Project) 2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 (Hello! Project) 2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 (Hello! Project) Mini Alben: 2005.12.07 Special! Best Mini ~2.5 Maime no Kare~ (Berryz Koubou) 2006.07.05 3 Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz (Berryz Koubou) Best of Alben: 2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (Hello! Project) 2009.01.14 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 (Berryz Koubou) 2014.02.26 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 (Berryz Koubou) andere Alben: 2014.07.02 SUPPECIAL CUTIE BEST ALBUM ~Japan Expo 15th Year Anniversary Fans Selection Songs~ (Berryz Koubou×°C-ute) Boxset: 2015.01.21 Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box (Berryz Koubou) Indies Singles: 2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (Berryz Koubou) Singles: 2004.03.03 Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Berryz Koubou) 2004.04.28 Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! (Berryz Koubou) 2004.05.26 Piriri to Yukou! (Berryz Koubou) 2004.08.25 Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2004.11.10 Koi no Jubaku (Berryz Koubou) 2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) 2005.03.30 Special Genera~tion (Berryz Koubou) 2005.06.08 Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (Berryz Koubou) 2005.08.03 21ji Made no Cinderella (Berryz Koubou) 2005.11.23 Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai (Berryz Koubou) 2006.03.29 Jiriri Kiteru (Berryz Koubou) 2006.08.02 Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND (Berryz Koubou) 2006.12.06 Munasawagi Scarlet (Berryz Koubou) 2007.03.07 VERY BEAUTY (Berryz Koubou) 2007.06.27 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (Berryz Koubou) 2007.11.28 Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (Berryz Koubou) 2008.03.12 Dschinghis Khan (Berryz Koubou) 2008.07.09 Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Berryz Koubou) 2008.09.17 Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix (Berryz Koubou x Dschinghis Khan) 2008.11.05 MADAYADE (Berryz Koubou) 2009.03.11 Dakishimete Dakishimete (Berryz Koubou) 2009.05.27 Omakase♪Guardian (Guardians 4) 2009.06.03 Seishun Bus Guide / Rival (Berryz Koubou) 2009.09.02 School Days (Guardians 4) 2009.11.11 Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy (Berryz Koubou) 2009.11.18 PARTY TIME / Watashi no Tamago (Guardians 4 / Shugo Chara Egg!) 2010.01.20 Going On! (Guardians 4) 2010.03.03 Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Berryz Koubou) 2010.07.14 Maji Bomber!! (Berryz Koubou) 2010.11.10 Shining Power (Berryz Koubou) 2011.03.02 Heroine ni Narou ka! (Berryz Koubou) 2011.06.08 Ai no Dangan (Berryz Koubou) 2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) 2011.08.10 Aa, Yo ga Akeru (Berryz Koubou) 2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) 2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) 2012.03.21 Be Genki (Berryz Koubou) 2012.04.28 Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) 2012.07.25 cha cha SING (Berryz Koubou) 2012.11.07 CAT'S♥EYE (Cat's♥Eye 7) 2012.12.19 WANT! (Berryz Koubou) 2013.03.13 Asian Celebration (Berryz Koubou) 2013.06.19 Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Berryz Koubou) 2013.08.07 Lady Mermaid / Eiya-sa! Brother / Kaigan Seisou Danshi (Dia Lady, Mellowquad, HI-FIN) 2013.10.02 Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic (Berryz Koubou) 2014.02.19 Otona na no yo! / 1-oku 3-senman Sou Diet Oukoku (Berryz Koubou) 2014.06.04 Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Fuutsu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (Berryz Koubou) 2014.11.12 Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta (Berryz Koubou) digitale Singles: 2011.09.17 Seishun Gekijou (BeriKyuu) Video / DVD: 2003.03.19 Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ (Hello! Project) 2003.10.08 Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ (Hello! Project) 2004.03.17 Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ (Hello! Project) 2004.10.06 Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ (Hello! Project) 2004.11.17 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" (W, Berryz Koubou) 2004.12.15 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 1 (Berryz Koubou) 2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ (Hello! Project) 2005.09.07 Yoroshiku! Senpai Girls Growing Up ~Berryz Koubou Nasuchouki~ (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2005.09.22 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ (Berryz Koubou) 2005.10.05 Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- (Hello! Project) 2005.11.09 2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!" (W, Berryz Koubou) 2005.12.28 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2006.02.22 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 2 (Berryz Koubou) 2006.07.19 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2006.10.25 Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" (Berryz Koubou) 2007.01.17 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2007.02.10 Hello! days Berryz Koubou Fan no Tsudoi (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2007.03.28 Hello! Project 2007 Winter (Hello! Project) 2007.06.09 Berryz Koubou 3 Shuunen Special Kiseki no DVD (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2007.06.26 Hello! days Berryz Koubou First fan club tour 2007 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2007.06.27 2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2007.09.26 Hello! days Berryz Koubou Fan no Tsudoi 2 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2007.10.17 Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ (Hello! Project) 2007.10.27 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Koubou '07 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2007.10.31 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ (Berryz Koubou) 2007.12.12 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 3 (Berryz Koubou) 2008.02.02 Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (Berryz Koubou) 2008.03.26 Berryz days (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2008.04.26 Berryz Koubou Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2008.05.24 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Koubou Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ EXTRA. (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2008.07.09 Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ºC-ute tracks (Berryz Koubou & °C-ute) 2008.07.16 Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks (Berryz Koubou) 2008.12.17 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2009.01.27 Berryz Koubou to Sugosu Natsuyasumi Fan Club Tour in Nagano ~Happy Summer Vacation!~ Vol.1 & Vol.2 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2009.02.25 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz Koubou) 2009.03.?? Hello! days Berryz Koubou Fan no Tsudoi 2008 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2009.06.10 Alo Hello! Berryz Koubou DVD (Berryz Koubou) 2009.07.26 Berryz Koubou First Fan Club Tour in Hawaii '09 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2009.07.29 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ (Berryz Koubou) 2009.10.27 Berryz Koubou Fan no Tsudoi 2009 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2009.12.02 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 4 (Berryz Koubou) 2009.12.09 Thank You Very Berry (Berryz Koubou) 2010.02.10 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitai!!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2010.02.13 Berryz Koubou fan club tour ~7nin no Majo-tachi~ happy halloween 2009 Vol.1 & Vol.2 (Berryz Koubou) - Fanclub Release - 2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) 2010.06.23 Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ (Berryz Koubou) 2010.08.25 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no Ie Otakebi House~ (Berryz Koubou) 2010.11.17 Alo Hello! 2 Berryz Koubou DVD (Berryz Koubou) 2010.12.15 Sanokuen Shoujo (Berryz Koubou) 2011.02.09 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fest!~ (Berryz Koubou) 2011.07.20 Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (Berryz Koubou) 2011.08.17 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 5 (Berryz Koubou) 2011.12.21 Berryz Koubou Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 (Berryz Koubou) 2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & °C-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ (Berryz Koubou) 2012.04.xx Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ (Berryz Koubou) 2012.08.08 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ (Berryz Koubou) 2014.03.19 Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Nippon Budokan Special Live 2013 ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ (Berryz Koubou) 2014.06.18 Berryz Koubou Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~Real Berryz Koubou~ (Berryz Koubou) 2014.12.24 Berryz Koubou Debut 10 Shuunen Special Concert 2014 THANK you Berikyuu! in Nippon Budokan Kouhen (Berryz Koubou) 2015.02.25 Berryz Koubou Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ (Berryz Koubou) 2015.05.27 Berryz Koubou NARUCHIKA 2015 in Bangkok (Berryz Koubou) 2015.06.10 Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Iku Be~! (Berryz Koubou) Photobooks: 2005.05.19 Berryz Koubou (Berryz Koubou) 2005.08.02 SEASONZ (Berryz Koubou) 2005.08.25 marugoto (Berryz Koubou) 2005.10.25 Abe Natsumi + Berryz Koubou in Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show (Abe Natsumi, Berryz Koubou) 2005.12.02 switch on! (Berryz Koubou) 2006.07.05 nyoki nyoki champion! (Berryz Koubou) 2006.09.21 Berryz Koubou & °C-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land) (°C-ute & Berryz Koubou) 2007.10.04 Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden (Berryz Koubou) 2008.07.04 Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Photobook Stage ver.) (°C-ute & Berryz Koubou) 2008.07.04 Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Photobook Document ver.) (°C-ute & Berryz Koubou) 2009.06.10 5th Anniversary Alo Hello! Berryz Koubou in HAWAII ~LIVE & DVD MAKING~ (Berryz Koubou) 2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! (mit Yaima Maimi, Suzuki Airi uns Mano Erina) 2010.11.17 Alo Hello! Rainbow Berryz (Berryz Koubou) 2011.03.03 Berryz Koubou 7 Shuunen Kinen PHOTO BOOK 「7」 (Berryz Koubou) Essays: 2002.12.04 Morning Musume + Hello! Project Kids + Goto Maki in the Movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari (Mornin Musume / Hello! Project Kids / Goto Maki)